You Know You're Obsessed with Percy Jackson When...
Inspired by Sparrow's '15 Things I Must Not Do at Camp Half-Blood', and a result of my bored-ness. SallyPerson/Sally 21:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) You Know You’re Obsessed With Percy Jackson When… #You wonder if your strawberries were grown by nymphs, satyrs, gods or half-bloods #It’s the only reason you have suddenly developed in an interest in the St. Louis Arch, the Parenthenon, Hoover Dam, and local architecture. #You throw sand dollars into the Hudson bay, or any other river or lake. #You scream at camp fires to see if they get bigger #If you say powerful names, you glance at the sky in fear #You swear on the River Styx #You tell the doorman of the Empire State Building that you need to go the 600th floor. #You rub statue’s feet for luck. #You classify everyone you meet as a mortal, satyr or demigod, (and if they are a demigod, who their parent is). #You see giant dogs and run for cover. #You look for magical camps on Long Island. #You call for hippocampi when you’re at the beach. #You say hi to trees. #You step in cow poop and assume that Hera hates you. #You see another sacred animal and see it as a sign. #You wave to the sun or the moon. #You make sure that if you see a pretty girl that she doesn’t have weird legs #You look for tattoos of birds on people’s necks. #You Curse the Fates. #You Swear in Latin or Greek. #You walk around with a pen in your hand and tell people, “You don’t see a sword. You see a pen.” #You must have a dam t-shirt! #You must eat enchiladas as much as possible, (even if you don’t like them) just because Grover did. #You say your a half-blood when your really not. #You take the simplest thing in the world and decide that the gods are at work, or that it is related to PJO (A/N this happened to me. I was listening to strawberry fields forever and thought "what if Camp Half-Blood is strawberry fields") #You look for Pan in your local park. #You chant Maia! ''at your new pair of shoes, in case they work. #When you feel the need to burn some of your food for the Gods. #You paint your jeans! #You pretend your old Pokemon cards are really Mythomagic cards. #You pay with mortal money and claim it to be golden drachmas. #You use the term "Oh my Gods!" rather than "Oh my God!" - Like mortals do. #You blame the Mist when people don't understand what you're doing/saying. #You suspect your evil maths teacher is a Fury - preferrably Alecto. #You tell your mother you're joining the army because Ares told you to. #You call the class nerd/geek 'Athena spawn'. #You never litter in case the nymphs/dryads dump mud and creepy-crawlies in your bed. #You get excited whenever you see a character's name on TV or in another book, e.g. Percy Weasley ('A/N - I have a teacher called Ms Grover. Awkward times.)''' #You stalk Rick Riordan's blog like a creeper, and frequently check the Percy Jackson Facebook page for more information about the series. #You refuse to eat anything that isn't blue. #You say, 'What the Hades!?' when shocked or angry. #You ask your teacher if a trip to the Underworld can be organised. #You pretend - or actually - faint when someone demands, 'Who's Percy Jackson?' #You pray to Athena before a test you didn't revise for. #You say, 'Come on Hermes! Give it back!' when you lose something. #You suddenly like/dislike haikus and think of Apollo when you hear any. #You've gone on Google Maps and looked up Camp Half-Blood. #You think you have electrokinesis, hydrokinesis, geokinesis, chlorokinesis, pyrokinesis etc. #You think of Rachel Dare whenever you see a limo #When you look up at night in the sky and try to find Zoe's constellation. #You have dressed up as a character from the series. #You see a spider and think Arachne wants to murder you. #Everything you know about Greek Mythology came from PJO. Category:Humor Category:Comedy Category:Crackfic Category:Complete Category:One-shot Category:50 Ways